If Only He Knew
by girl.with.passion
Summary: When Bigg Boss gives 'Padosis' the task to be a dysfunctional family of 'M.P. Siddiqui', none of them are prepared for it. A charade they have to keep up for as long as possible. In a locked house playing dysfunctional family starts to make Luv question everything & that starts a constant battle within him; a battle between mind and heart. {Luv/Sabyasachi} BB11!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my lovelies. As some of you know I was planning to write a fan-fiction on Luv/Sabya, so here I am with my fan-fiction: "If Only He Knew"

It's Luv/Sabya centric story. It's starts as canon verse, but of course, more accurately a 'fix-it' fan fiction.

The plot line of this story is driven from the Padosi 'M.P. Siddiqui' task and this story will explore how well and for how long they can keep up the charade and also exploring the relationship roller-coaster between Luv and Sabya. This story is basically my take on 'what if padosis took this task seriously and tried their 100% and how that would change their dynamics with each other'. Also, this story is majorly told from Luv's point of view.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When Bigg Boss gives 'Padosis' the task to be a dysfunctional family of 'M.P. Siddiqui', none of them are prepared for it. A charade they have to keep up for as long as possible. In process to make others believe in their white lies some don't realise when they start to believe in it themselves, a little too much.

In a locked house playing dysfunctional family starts to make Luv question everything and that starts a constant battle within him; a battle between mind and heart. In order to keep up the charade how many masks can one wear and how far is one willing to go? A series of events help Luv come to realisation about thing or two.

* * *

 **Chapter One {If Only He Knew::Luv/Sabya}**

They failed, yet again. Another test of Bigg Boss to see whether they are ready to join the main house or not. First week came to an end and originally Bigg Boss had planned to send them to main house today but they have failed the test again which means they are still staying in the Padosi house. Bigg Boss have given them a warning to get their act together soon otherwise things could turn on them.

The board keeps getting filled with dates and facts about their fake-real connections, with the memories they never lived and they have to act as a family; dysfunctional and strained but a family nevertheless. Family of four: Lucinda, Mehjabi, Luv and Sabyasachi. Mehjabi is getting better with her act but her weakness is in remembering facts, Lucinda is doing well for herself considering the language barrier, Sabya got his act together quite well though he needs to remember facts and dates too.

They are not the problem, but the problem is Luv; he is good at facts and dates and remembering the memories he never had but to play Sabya's boyfriend really threw him off his game. It's not that Luv is not trying he is, but he just cannot.

"Mind if I sit?" Luv chain of thoughts is broken by Lucinda's voice.

"Sure."

"I know it's difficult for you, Luv."

"Aisa nahi hai." He mutters not wanting to discuss it any further.

"Toh? Kya baat hai?" He doesn't reply so Lucinda continues.

"I get it, yeh tumhari nature ke opposite hai. But imagine it like you are giving your best performance."

"Yeh koi film nahi hai."

"Haan film nahi hai jahan cut bolte hain. It's a TV show, a real, live TV show. We have to perform live on stage. Imagine this house as your stage and everyone as audience, now you need to perform and make them believe in it."

"Sirf meri wajah se toh fail nahi ho rahe hum."

"Maine aisa nahi bola. Failure hum sab ka hai, hum sabke weak points hai. We all need to work really hard on our weak points. Remember Luv, You are a performer. So perform." Luv looks at her in a surprise she is indeed wise and quite right. Luv needs to step up his game and his goal is to win Bigg Boss and he cannot give up on step one.

"Thank you." That's all he says and she nods and leaves.

Luv needs time to think, plan and to fight his inner demons; that is the door he will not even open, not here in a BB house. Luv remembers the moment BB gave them the task and Luv's reactions to the task, it registered him the moment he looked at Sabya and Lucinda. Even though they covered it with playful smile but their eyes couldn't hide it. Later when he heard Sabya talking about his ex's he realised his reaction most likely to have came across as homophobic. He wanted to clarify it and apologise for it but he instead kept quiet and maintained his distance.

Sabya is playful, nice and funny, he can imagine why would M.P. Siddiqui's grandson would have noticed Sabya in the restaurant in Odessa. But Luv Tyagi is unable to step into that guy's shoes. He is still trying to be Mehjabi's son and Sabya's boyfriend from a distance, as a third person's point of view which is why it isn't working. Luv understands that he needs to let himself go but there is something holding him back. For him, opening up and letting go are the hardest things and he needs to do these things here. He needs to work a lot if he needs to win the task and move towards his goal.

 _'How far I am willing to go? Is it even worth it?'_ Thoughts like these roam around in his mind as he ponders over Lucinda's words and his behavior. He knows why Lucinda talked to him today. Even if not intentionally but his distance and reluctance with Sabya could be seen as something else which is of course not true but Luv could cause his team fail if he doesn't take his role seriously. On the other hand he also should clarify that he is not homophobic but no one brought it up so he doesn't either even if he silently feels guilty for it. ' _Still you should apologise.'_ His mind whispers back to him.

When Luv finally joins his team the other 3 are busy working through the fact board. The board keeps getting filled with more details but they are not in sync.

"...rehna hoga. Kyun, Luv?"

"Hmm?" Sabya's voice registers his mind few seconds later.

"Main keh raha hon ke aise nahi hoga. Best option hai ke hum logon ko test karna chahiye. Pura aik din hum log agar character mein rahein toh aur ache se ho sakta hai. Jab tak hum log es ghar mein apne characters nahi ban jate toh us ghar mein bohut mushkil hojayegi. Rehearsals enough nahi hain, hume har waqt character mein rehna chahiye."

"Chachi sahi ja rahe ho, yeh sahi hai. Jitni practice utna character pakadh mein ayega." Sabya smiles at Mehjabeen but looks at Luv for his input. Luv does not hesitate when he responds to Sabya.

"Sahi hai... perfect hai. Chalo sab character mein ajao phir." All laugh and Sabya sighs in relief. He knew Luv needed sometime alone to figure things out and he is glad to see it worked. Luv seems slightly more relaxed and on board with the task.

"Waise character ke saath saath hum sab ke answers bhi same hone chahiyein. Dates, properties, sab ka answer same hona bohut zaroori hai. Question answer round bhi karna hoga."

"Bohut tayari baaki hai abhi. Bohut mehnat karni hai." Mehjabi sighs who is clearly tired but still determined. Lucinda looks at Luv and nods in his direction and he gives her a thankful smile.

All of them spend little more time on the board going through each and every detail and soon it's dinner time. They discuss their plan over dinner and decide that tomorrow they will spend entire day as their characters and see how long they can go without breaking from their characters.

Luv spends most of night with his thoughts going over facts, plan, game and his new family. Siddiqui task or not Mehjabi, Lucinda and Sabya are slowly becoming part of his life and dare he think somewhat of friends even.

A mother, a step grand mother who is almost his age and a boyf, no, Sabya... Luv is still cannot say boyfriend. He really needs to get used to the term - boyfriend. Somehow this word keeps playing in his mind back and he ends up thinking about Sabya's conversation with Lucinda about his past relationships.

Words like 'use', 'loyalty', 'hurt', 'pain' and 'love' were used in the conversation which pretty much sums up most of relationships today. Luv looks over to where Subya is sleeping, completely dead to the world. He looks towards Mehjabi and Luci who are in deep sleep too. Sighing Luv turns around once more thinking when will he be able to sleep like this.

"Kya howa?" Little mutter reaches his ear. ' _Not dead to the world then_.' Luv can either answer or pretend he didn't hear it.

"Kuch nahi." Sabya opens his eyes and tries to adjust them to see Luv. It is too dark but still Sabya can see his face. Luv does nothing and stays still, Sabya waits for few moments but when he realises Luv has no intention to saying anything else he sighs deeply and turns around muttering "baaqi ka sochna subah kar lena, ab soh jao" under his breath.

Luv closes his eyes and tries to shut out anymore thoughts from entering his brain. Sleeps comes to his sooner than he had imagined.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Back soon with next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys... as you might know the story was locked on I-F, so I am continuing here. Please guys let me know how many of you are reading and your comments would be appreciated as they'll give me motivation to continue.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **If Only He Knew\\\Luv &Sabya **

**Chapter Two**

It takes them 3 full days in character except when BB calls for them or during their dinner/lunches time when they finally get hang of their characters. They did break from characters into uncontrollable laughter when tension was at peak. But all of them are getting good at being relatives of deceased Siddiqui.

Their answers start to get aligned with each others and Luv is truly trying and that shows so much progress. The next test BB takes, the mistakes are less but they still happen. Bigg Boss does praise on their hardwork but tells them they need more work and also advises Sabya and Luv on going deeper with their stories. The questions related to their relationship left them with alot of thought.

Lucinda suggests that they need to know each other more in order for their story to work. Some facts about them meeting and getting into relationship wouldn't work if they don't know each other well or at least on some level.

Sabya agrees and Luv knows they are right but it seems more hassle and more things to remember.

"Easy karlete hain. Jitna apni reality ke kareeb honge utna acha hai. Apni personality ke kareeb jitna raheinge utna acha hai."

Sabya is right but that means Luv needs to open up and share things about himself and that is different territory. Taking a fake identify, being in a fake relationship he has agreed to all but now this too? Luv is already feeling done and they haven't even started yet.

"I am openly bisexual." Luv freezes in his place and mind blank for a second. When it finally works he looks at Sabya with 'what the heck' look but seems like it didn't convey the message properly as Sabya has teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Oh.. ah.. I mean, that's good? I.." Sabya decides to save Luv from his himself. Sabya softens up a bit before he explains Luv why he just said that. Who is still trying to make sense of it and trying hard not to offend anyone.

"I know?" Luv tries again but it comes out as a question yet again.

"I know you know." Sabya snorts but continues.

"Maine socha yahan se shuru karte hain, sharing about yourself toh hosakta hai ke kahin puhunch hi jayein. Waise bhi as my "boyfriend" you would know this."

"Ah." It makes sense to Luv though he clearly is not comfortable nor experienced to talk about it. Curiosity is there yet Luv pushes it down.

"I think maine kuch topics jump kar liye. Chalo basic se start karte hain. Your favorite color?" Luv gapes at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Sabya replies with complete seriousness and Luv just stares at him for a long time before shaking his head at this madness. This gesture just cannot stop Sabya from laughing, Luv cheeks are getting warmer and pink but he ends up laughing with Sabya.

Sabya quickly has realised that Luv is not an easy person nor he easily opens up. As difficult this task is for Luv, it's as difficult for Sabya too because in order for this to work he needs Luv to trust him, to open up. Task or not Sabya hopes that one day they can become friends.

He knows that Luv is one of those contestants who play solo. He likes to observe, get to know someone before he plans; of course BB changed the game for padosis by giving them this task and it did not sit well with Luv's strategy. Sabya is well aware he also needs to step up his game because his failure means others failure too and somewhere that is also a concern for Luv. A lot is riding on this task and BB tying them with each other means they have to rely on each other as much as yourself. This is surely a great challenge for Luv apart from trying to play a boyfriend.

"Black."

"Hmm?"

"Mera favorite colour." Sabya grins.

"What?"

"Nothing... maine bhi yehi guess kiya tha ke tumhara favorite colour black hi hoga."

"Woh kaise?"

"Bas... andaza laga hi liya. Waise... mujhe red bohut pasand hai."

"Really?" Luv drags out the word not really believing the other man.

"Kyun? mujhe red pasand nahi hosakta kya?"

"Nahi.. I mean.. mera woh matlab..." Sabya laughs and pats on Luv's arm to assure him that it was a joke. Luv gives him heavily annoyed look but Sabya can notice a small twinkle almost hidden in his eyes, he considers it a win just for that.

"Ab serious hojayein?" Luv asks.

"Kyun?" Luv rolls his eyes so hard it physically hurts. Sabya tries hard not to laugh out load though he couldn't stop grinning wide.

"Ok, fine. Chalo, let's be serious." As soon Sabya puts his serious game face on Luv loses it he just cannot stop himself from laughing.

"Ab kya howa?" Luv tries to control his laughter.

"Kuch nahi.. Chachi ke mouh se serious word sun kar ajeeb lagta hai." Mehjabi enters to room when she hears this she starts laughing as well. The mood is lighter but Luv is aware he is not off the hook.

Younger man is aware that what this task means and what it requires. It's been more than a week since they started living together in this house. They are becoming each other's support and bonding quite well and quickly. After seeing highlights of main house, Luv is silently thanking God for being in a padosi house, he is seriously preferring Sabya, Mehjabi and even Lucinda over them.

Meanwhile he had his fun with Mehjabi when on day 1 she was confused over him, Sabya became a complete different story instantly. He just knows exactly how and when to let go, to have fun and to make others laugh. This is why he still cannot imagine Sabya and serious in same sentence; the older man is just way too hilarious. Luv and Sabya is slowly building their dynamic too but the task just kind of left them quite unbalanced in certain way.

While Luv is finally warming up to Sabya aka Chachi (Luv gave him the nickname just to tease him but it ended up being part of their 'love story'. He wanted to see if he can get some reaction from older man but he is jut another level of fun). The task and their role in it kind of made Luv step back instead of taking step forward even he didn't realise it why. The comfort level he was beginning to have with Sabya seems to be going sideways as he is taking the boyfriend role with more seriousness whereas it should be opposite.

But Sabyasachi, he is a man with focus. When he wants to be that man can be very persistent and right now he is man with goal to bring back that comfort level and raise the level. Luv is aware what Sabya is doing while he appreciates it he does need some space to get himself together.

"Pata nahi aur kitne din lageinge ab es practise mein." Mehjabi wonders.

"Arre abhi toh khel shuru hoga jab hum ghar mein jayeinge aur jitna stretch kar sakte hain karna parega." Sabya explains to Mehjabi.

Once Bigg Boss had revealed to them about the biggest benefit of this task is immunity from eviction the 'Padosi' team finally realised the importance of this task and their roles which forced even Luv to reconsider.

"Chalo phir... practice karo jitni hosakti hai."

"Jitna maza karna hai yahan khul ke karlo sab wahan dosron ke 12 bajate bajate apne bhi 12 bajne wale hain." Luv adds his two cents into the discussion.

"Haaye... kyun Luv, itna zayada maza araha hai tumhe yahan?" Sabya asks Luv in clear teasing voice he uses when he is in character. Luv throws his pillow at him and they all laugh.

Meanwhile unaware of them Bigg Boss is watching them live from his office.

"Aapko lagta hai, sir ke yeh log kar paayeinge?" Bigg Boss keeps his eyes glued to the screen while a smirk plays on his lips.

"Haan.. kar leinge." He continues to watch the screen with intensity as Sabya complains to Mehjabi about her 'son' Luv being violent with him. Whereas, Luv is laughing but also mellows it down as Mehjabi suddenly becomes the mother and gives a look. A specific look which indicates how tired she is with this situation but she cannot help it.

Bigg Boss has seen their performances improve day by day and what is making it more better is their bond which each other. It seems like an unspoken pact has formed between them to stick together for the entire journey, to protect each other and be there for each other. Even though they are not aware of it but Bigg Boss can see it already, they are going to go long way and together.

* * *

Finally... it's done. How was the chapter 2? Guys please do let me know what you feel and if to continue or not. Would appreciate it. 3


End file.
